Mimiron (tactics)
Mimiron is an encounter in the Ulduar dungeon. The LMS Mark II leads near his room. The fight consists of four phases, and is a rather healing intensive battle for survival. In each phase, Mimiron uses some vehicle or device. In Phase 1, he enters the Leviathan MkII, in Phase 2 it's the VX-001, Phase 3 sports the Aerial Command Unit, and in Phase 4 he enters a composite vehicle consisting of all three previous types together. In each phase, the respective vehicle has to be destroyed, after a short interphase Mimiron enters the next one. On normal mode, Mimiron has a 15 minute berserk timer. 25-man abilities Leviathan MKII *6.9M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=65026 Napalm Shell] – a 2-second cast that deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves a DoT on anyone hit that deals 6,000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64529 Plasma Blast] – a 3-second cast that deals 30,000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *6.9M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] – instantly deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage, with another 3,000 Fire damage per second for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] – deals 3,299 to 3,701 damage to all targets in front of VX-001. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – a 4-second cast that deals 5,000,000 Fire damage at two targeted locations. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] – the VX-001 starts spinning for 4 seconds and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *4.6M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] – thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 14,138 to 15,862 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *630k HP *Hits Naxx25-geared warrior tanks for ~45,000 damage *Drop that allows you to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] – deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit temporarily brings it to the ground and disables it. While disabled, it takes an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] – roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *50k HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63801 Explodes] for 23,563 to 26,437 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *189k HP V-07-TR-0N Leviathan MKII *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64537 Hand Pulse] – deals 7,069 to 7,931 Fire damage in a 50,000-yard radius. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – is a 4-second cast that deals 5,000,000 Fire damage at two targeted locations. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] – is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 14,138 to 15,862 Spellfire damage. 10-man abilities Leviathan MKII *1.74M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63666 Napalm Shell] – is a 2-second cast that deals 7,540 to 8,460 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves a DoT on anyone hit that deals 4,000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=62997 Plasma Blast] – is a 3-second cast that deals 20,000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *1.74M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] – instantly deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage and deals another 2000 Fire damage per second for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] – deals 2,545 to 2,855 damage to all targets in front of VX-001. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – is a 4-second cast that deals 5,000,000 Fire damage at one targeted location. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] – the VX-001 starts spinning for 4 seconds and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *1.2M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] – is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 9,425 to 10,575 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *160k HP *Hits for 30-47k damage *Drops an item with a 1-minute duration that allows players to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] - deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit temporarily brings it to the ground and disables it, at which point it takes an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] - roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *20k HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63801 Explodes] for 23,563 to 26,437 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *65k HP V-07-TR-0N Has combined abilities from previous phases. Leviathan MKII *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=6435 Hand Pulse] - deals 4,713 to 5,287 Fire damage in a 50,000-yard radius. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - is a 4-second cast that deals 5,000,000 Fire damage at two targeted locations. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] - is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 9,425 to 10,575 Spellfire damage. Strategy Phase1: Leviathan MKII Ranged should spread out around him just outside the circle of mines. Melee other than the tank should group up behind the MKII inside the circle of mines. He will cast plasma blast every 45 seconds. All healing should be on the tank unless someone is likely to die otherwise. Shock blast usually follows closely after plasma blast. The tank should run directly away from the front of the MKII and then reengage along the same vector after the blast, and hopefully face him the same direction. Ranged DPS/Healers who are hit by Napalm Shell do not need to move after being hit. The flame effect his only graphical. Healing on this phase is priority on the main tank, then people hit by Napalm Shell. This phase requires a melee tank. Phase 2: VX-001 Anti-personnel Assault Cannon Ranged can stay at a distance from the boss and everyone should spread out equally around the mimiron, as soon as the mines have despawned (be careful - sometimes mines appear to despawn but are still active). Rapid Burst does minimal damage compared to the other attacks, but that deals damage to all targets in front of VX-001. Rocket Strike causes a red target to appear on the ground. People must move out of this target within 3s or they die. Only one rocket is fired each time in Phase 2. As soon as the dps observes that the VX-001 casts Spinning Up, everyone must move behind it. Standing in front of P3Wx2 is instant death. During the Laser Barrage melee should stand at the edge of the cannon's hit box as meleeing from the center can move you into the laser barrage. Healing in this phase is mostly AoE. This phase is untanked. Phase 3: Aerial Command Unit Everyone should move into one third of the room, as marked out by the lines on the floor. The Healers and ranged except for the ranged tank should be in the back middle as far away from the bot spawns as possible. A warrior can use Spell Reflection on the [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Balls] throughout the phase and maintain good threat which will endure into phase 4. This avoids most of the damage from the Plasma Balls and allows proper allocation of a DPS class. The ranged tank needs to immediately pick up the boss. The melee tank(s) should start picking up the smaller bots that start spawning around the room, staying away from and killing the Bomb Bots that the Aerial Command Unit drops. He can be seen casting "Bomb Bots' when he drops a single bomb bot to the floor below, it will then chase a random player until killed or meeting with that player and exploding. Bomb bots can be slowed. The following macro can be used by DPS, Healers and even Tanks with instant ranged attacks to ease the burden of bomb bots. With the raid as a whole using it bomb bots can be destroyed easily before they reach the raid. /cast target=Bomb Ranged Ability Alternatively a plate DPS can stand under the Command Unit and taunt the Bomb Bot as it lands. The bot will move to them and explode. This damage is easily sustainable (25 man) with fire resistance and healers aware of when the bot is incoming. The rest of the raid should stand back from this bomb soak with melee moving in when the Command Unit is grounded. Be aware that if you move in while not on full health you may be caught in the blast of the last bomb dropped before grounding so hold on for a heal before moving in to DPS. No bombs will be dropped during the ground phase. This approach will allow more predictable healing of bomb damage and save DPS time trying to kill it (as it will kill itself). World of Warcraft will automatically change the loot setting to Free For All during this phase and will return it to its previous setting at the end of the phase. This is so electromagnets can be picked up by melee. They drop off the Assault Bots. Once picked up, this item should be used underneath the Aerial Command. Melee dps should be focusing on the small bots until he is pulled down by the electromagnet. At that point all dps should be on the Aerial Command Unit. Ranged dps should be on the bombs that spawn under the Aerial Command Unit and on the Aerial Command Unit otherwise. Healing on this phase is focused on the range tank and melee tank(s). This phase is range-tanked. Phase 4: V-07-TR-0N Each of the previous phase's targets have their own health pool and can be targeted separately. All three targetable sections begin this phase at 50% health. The main tank needs to pick up the MKII the same as in Phase 1. The ranged tank needs to pick up the Aerial Command Unit the same as in Phase 3. From what we could tell, there is no threat reset between the phases. The VX-001 remains untanked. The raid should stand either directly behind or directly in front of the main tank. Ranged should be outside the land mines, Melee should be inside. Due to the timing of the cooldowns on the current live realms, the first and third shock blasts happen very near in time to the P3Wx2 attack from the middle section. It is essential that the tank move away and approach back along a vector that does not pass in front of the VX-001. The P3Wx2 seems to start to the side of where the MKII is facing. Everyone should move behind the VX-001. 2 Rockets spawn at a time during this phase. They are still a one shot kill. Dps should be split up between the 3 sections. All sections need to die within 10 seconds, else they respawn. Melee cannot reach the aerial command unit. Healing should be split up between the Leviathan's damage on the melee tank, the Aerial Command Unit's damage to the ranged tank, and the raid damage done by the VX-001. The Leviathan will no longer Plasma Blast the melee tank or Napalm the raid, and the VX-001 will no longer Heat Wave the raid. Quotes Aggro: * Hard Mode activated: * Berserk: * Leviathan MKII Activated: * Killing a player: * * Death: * VX-001 Activated: * Killing a player: * * Death: * Aerial Command Unit Activated: * Killing a player: * * Death: * V-07-TR-0N Activated: * Killing a player: * * Defeated: * Drops Related achievements * * * * The following achievements are for the encounter's hard mode. * * Videos 10-man encounter ZjecQKcGuD4 bIfJfC6AXY4 10-man Hard mode encounter 7D97WOTvP-k 25-man encounter vMwUpKZuXI8 Speculation Mimiron is probably related to (or is) Mimir, given the similar name and origin. The name of the fully assembled "V-07-TR-0N" is almost certainly derived from Voltron - as that is the rendering of the word in "leet-speak". The name of one of the abilities in this encounter (P3Wx2) is derived from the gaming term Pew Pew (leet-speak rendering) Patch changes * * to be completable. }} * * * * }} * References External links Category:Ulduar_mobs Category:Bosses